


His Poor Nephew-Deleted Scene

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Uncle Jeremy, what are you doing?”





	His Poor Nephew-Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene from the original work, and at the time I thought about making it into a second chapter, but I’ve lost inspiration. I figured I’d post it for anyone who’d be interested in reading it, but it is very short and an incomplete scene, just FYI. It also hasn’t been edited, so there are likely some grammatical and syntactical errors. 
> 
> Anyway, the same warnings apply as with all of my previous work: it’s all fictional and I don’t condone anything I’ve written.

“Uncle Jeremy, what are you doing?” Jeremy's head shoots up when he hears Eric's shaky voice. He releases the boy's cock and turns to face him. The small boy looks scared, leaning up on his elbows to watch his uncle. 

“I'm playing a game, Eric. Doesn't it feel good?” Jeremy rubs a hand along Eric's thigh in a soothing motion. “It's a game only for big boys though. Maybe you're not old enough to play yet.” He removes his hands from Eric and leans away. 

“No I'm old enough uncle Jeremy I promise!” Eric sits up and scoots forward on his knees. “Momma says I'm the man of the house now! I wanna learn the game, please!” 

Jeremy smiles at the boy and scratches a hand through his hair. “Ok buddy, I'll teach you how to play. But you have to keep it a secret, or else we can't play anymore. It's a very special game, no one can know about it.” 

Eric thinks for a moment before asking, “not even my bestest friend at school?” 

Jeremy shakes his head. “Not even him. Sorry bud.”

Eric looks troubled for a second before his face clears and he grins. “Ok uncle Jeremy. Deal.” He reaches out his small hand and Jeremy laughs, reaching out to shake. “How does it start?”

“Well, first you have to take off all your clothes. You don't want to get your nice clean pjs dirty do you? And look!” He jestures to the boy’s unclothed lower half, ”You're already winning!” Eric beams up at Jeremy before he continues. “Looks like I've gotta catch up.” Jeremy stands and proceeds to undress himself. Once he's completely naked he sits back on the bed. “Next we have to sit really really close, because we're gonna have to whisper a lot. Scooch on over here, right next to me.” 

The little boy does as asked, ending up plastered to Jeremy's side. 

“Very good. You're gonna be great at this game, I can already tell.” Jeremy winks to the child before going on. “The next bit can get a little tricky. So you have to do exactly what I say, ok?” He waits for the boy to nod before going on. “This part is a kind of race. We have to do things and the first one to, uh, explode wins!” 

A confused look crosses the child's face. “Explode? It doesn't hurt does it?” 

Jeremy places a hand on Eric's knee and squeezes lightly. “Oh no of course not. It's a good kinda explosion, I promise.” 

“What does that mean?”

He thinks a bit before answering. “Well, you know how it feels when you've really gotta go potty, but you have to wait? How your tummy feels full and uncomfortable?” Eric nods slowly. “And you know how good it feels when you finally get to the bathroom and let it all out? It's kinda like that, only a hundred times better.” 

Eric regards his uncle for a minute before answering. “Ok. I'll play. But if I don't like it can we play something else?” 

“Of course buddy. You just have to give it a try first ok? But if you say so, we can stop.”

Eric nods. “Ok. How do I do it?” The boy looks so earnest and eager to learn that Jeremy has to close his eyes. A flash of heat sears through his stomach at the thought of teaching the small boy how to give and receive pleasure. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, not wanting to come on too strong at the start and scare him away. 

After a moment he opens his eyes and smiles. “Why don't you lay down on your back, and I'll explain what I was doing before. Then we can switch places and you can try it on me.” Eric wrinkles his nose in distaste but complies, laying back and stretching out on the bed. 

Jeremy looks down at the small boy's body, his eyes dark and hungry. He slowly reaches out and puts a hand on Eric's thigh. “Alright buddy, remember that everything we're doing is to make each other feel good, ok? If anything I do hurts just tell me to stop. And I'll do the same when it's your turn.”

He rubs his hand up the small thigh, his fingers caressing the soft crease where Eric's thigh meets his groin. His thumb traces the crease in an attempt to soothe him. 

“You know what this is, right?” Jeremy asks, taking Eric's dick in his hand. 

“My peepee. Mama says I shouldn't let anyone else touch it.”

“That's right. But I'm your uncle, and I'm here to help you learn.” He holds the small length between two fingers and rubs his thumb over the head. The small boy hisses at the unexpected and brand new touch. 

“Shh buddy you’re ok.” Jeremy removes his thumb. “This is your cock. And I’m gonna show you how to make it feel really really good.” He strokes the tiny length with the two fingers still holding it up. He keeps his eyes on his nephew’s face as he gently swipes his tongue over the boy’s cockhead, and has to reach down and grip his own cock to stave off his orgasm when the boy’s eyes squeeze shut and he releases a sharp whine at the unfamiliar touch.


End file.
